Hurt to love
by Lauren1016
Summary: Bella is hurt after Edward left. The Volturi show up and Bella is never the same ever again. Bella/Alec
1. Chapter 1

This is after Edward leaves in New Moon.

Bella Pov

It had only been a week since Edward left me. I was becoming a total flirt. Charlie told me there were new kids in town. I was going to meet them today since they are going to our school. I headed out to school. When I arrived, I saw very, very expensive cars. I thought, either they are vampires or they are very rich.

I found one of the new boys eyes and I knew that they were vampires. Oh MAN!!! Here we go again. I ignored him. I went over to Angela. She didn't fawn over boys, not when she was dating Ben. Ben had helped comfort me when the bitch left. I wasn't a woose. True I was clumsy, ignorant, sexy, and smart, but I was NOT a woose. True he might of been my soul mate, but I wasn't the damsel in distress any more. Turns out all of the new kids had the same classes as me. One of them sits next to me in every class. At lunch one (who I learned in a minute was Alec), who saw me in the morning, made me come over to them. "You need to come to Italy."

"What? I know who you are. I would never tell anyone. Aren't you the Volturi?" I asked. This was going to be a long conversation. I looked up into Alec's eyes. I just staring. Good thing Alec was too."Hello. Alec. Bella. Jane here." We stopped staring at each other.

"Yes. We are the Volturi. That is why you have to go to Italy with us. Aro wants to see you. A human." My heart crumbled. He called me human. Of course I was human, but I never expected it to come out so rudely. I felt tears forming.

"I'm going to 5th period." I knew I had it with the Volturi family. "I'll go with you." Jane said.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jane asked. "Nothing." I said with a firm voice. "Alec likes you. He doesn't really know how to express stuff." "How do you know that?"

"Alec and I have a special bond. We can talk to each other. He told me that he loved you. He wants to bring you back to Italy so you have to become his mate."

"What!!! What if I don't want to become his mate?" I countered. " You don't have a choice. It is that or death to human or vampire."

"Alec and the rest of his family were already at 5th period. I saw Alec sitting at the seat right next to mine. Once I sat down I groaned. " What? Don't want me here?" Alec asked. " I can ask to get a new seat."

"You can stay." Alec was teasing me the whole 5th and 6th period. He had to sit next to me the whole time.

The bell saying see you tomorrow rang and I sighed in relief. "Hey can I come over after school Bella?"

"Of course. I can even ask my dad if you want to stay the whole night." Jane squealed. "I can ask him once he comes home so calm down."

Alec stopped Jane before she could get into my car. "Where are you going Jane? And Bella. Don't you know its wrong to have a thirsty vampire so close to you?"

"She is coming to my house. I know it is dangerous _Alec._ Don't you know its dangerous to anger a human?" I knew he could kill me very quickly. I didn't really care at the moment.

i wont have a cliffy for the next chapter. all you need to do is leave me 5 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Alec Pov

I saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Isabella was beautiful. I was lucky. I had all of my classes with her. Darn, I was really lucky. I wasn't here to fall in love. I was here to get Isabella. At lunch, I made her come over to my family. "You have to come to Italy." I said to the beauty in front of me.

_Looks like someone likes someone_. (Jane)

**Shut up Jane**. (Alec)

_Yes you like her. Don't argue you know you do._

**Okay I like her. She already has a boyfriend I expect. Who wouldn't want her.**

_Um. Felix. If Felix wanted her it would be like a brother sister relationship._

**Okay. Talk to her for me.**

_Fine._

"What? I know who you are. I would never tell any one. Aren't you the Volturi?" Isabella asked. This was going to be a long conversation. I looked at Isabella's eyes. I just staring. Good thing she was too."Hello. Alec. Bella. Jane here." We stopped staring at each other.

Yes. We are the Volturi. That is why you have to go to Italy with us. Aro wants to see you. A human." I really shouldn't of said that last sentence. I loved her, but-wait her eyes were watery. I wonder why.

"I'm going to 5th period." She knew she had it with the us, Volturi family. "I'll go with you." Jane said.

_**We'll talk later. **_(Jane and Alec)

I was sitting at an empty seat. Bella made her way next to the seat right next to me. After she sat down, she groaned. " What? Don't want me here?" I asked. " I can ask to get a new seat." I really didn't want to, but I want Bella to be happy

"You can stay." I was teasing Bella the whole 5th and 6th period. I had to sit next to her the whole time.

The bell saying see you tomorrow rang and she sighed in relief. "Hey can I come over after school Bella?"

"Of course. I can even ask my dad if you want to stay the whole night." Jane squealed. "I can ask him once he comes home so calm down."

I stopped Jane before she could get into Bella's car. "Where are you going Jane? And Bella. Don't you know its wrong to have a thirsty vampire so close to you?"

"She is coming to my house. I know it is dangerous _Alec._ Don't you know its dangerous to anger a human?"She was lucky I wasn't thirsty. Jane was though.

"Alec is right. I need to hunt. I will see you around 8 in your room okay?" Jane said.

I sighed. "Jane. I thought you were going to help me."

i wont have a cliffy for the next chapter. all you need to do is leave me 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Nikel's lover

Alec's Pov

Jane and I went hunting. If I was seeing her later, I needed to be calm and not craving blood.

"Jane. Does she like me?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Does she?"

"IDK!!!! I have only known her for a day. Just don't go propose to her tomorrow."

Once we were done hunting we went to Bella's house. We saw Edward climb through the window. My dead heart shattered. She kissed him passionately.

**I'm going home (Alec)**

_Alec you don't have to leave (Jane)_

**Yes I do**

_We came here to get her from Italy she won't understand if you leave so suddenly _

**Fine Jane she better be worth it**

_She is Alec you have no idea_

**Yes I do she isn't worth**

I went home and saw Alice???

"Alice what the heck are you doing here?" I said very surprised.

"I am here to stop you being with Bella. It will stop tonight." Alice retorted.

"I have only known her for a day Alice."

"That is why I am here to stop her. I don't want any thing to happen to her. Like go to Volterra with you."

"You left her. You can't just come back here and expect everything to be fine. Just because we used to be mates and you know Bella doesn't mean you can get your way."

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alice how could you?" Japser said pained.

"I used to be his mate. I love you Jasper. I don't feel anything for Alec except hate." Alice said pained.

Edward walked toward us with Isabella.

_Don't be like that Alec_

**She just accepted him back. Even after what they did.**

_Alec we are here to bring Bella back to Volterrra. We never expected for you to fall in love in a day. Don't call her Isabella._

**Why? She hurt me. I will call her by her name.**

"Hello Isabella." I said.

"Hi Alec." she looked at me staring at her. "Sorry."

"Fine. Aro expects us to be back in Volterra whether you are with us or not. Jane lets go."

What was that Alec?

**Edward, have her. **(To Edward) **She has and always will love Edward.** (To Jane)

_i wont have a cliffy for the next chapter. all you need to do is leave me 10 reviews. Here's a sneak peak of the next chaper._

_I was shocked. Bella with Edward. I could hear Alec sobbing in his room, well his and Jane's room._

_I was waiting for Jane to tell us the story._


	4. Chapter 4

Felix POV

I was shocked Bella with Edward. I could hear Alec sobbing in his room, well his and Jane's room.

I was waiting for Jane to tell us the story. "Here's the thing. Alec likes Bella. Alec stopped me from going to Bella's house to go hunting. When we came back, we saw Bella and Edward kissing in her room. Alec made up an excuse so we could leave tomorrow without Bella."

I went into Alec's room. "I'm sorry Felix. I don't want to go to school tomorrow." Alec said. "That's okay. We can go without you." I reasoned.

Alec Pov

She didn't like me

"Alec Volturi get your butt down here right now." I trudged down the stairs. "Happy. What do you want?" I asked Jane.

"Stop sulking. Come to school tomorrow. It would be fun to make her jealous."

Bella Pov (This is after Jane and Alec see her kissing Edward)

"What was that for?" I asked. "You love me remember. What happened to my loving Bella?" Edward asked.

"I don't love you."

"Are you scared I will leave again?"

"No. I don't love you. I wouldn't care if you left." But I would care if Alec left which is what him and his family are doing, I added silently in my head.

"Little Bella. You will never understand." Jasper walked in. "No way Jasper. I am not leaving you in a room with my love."

"You are not my love Edward. Understand that." I repeated it again. I ran to Jane's house.

Jane Pov

_Alec, Bella is coming. I can scent her._

**I know so can I.**

"Bella!" "Hi Jane!" I blocked Alec out of my head.

"Bella you want to get Alec jealous and you awesome. You already are awesome and pretty but still you wanna?"

"Anything." Bella vowed. I told her the plan that she goes on a fake date with Felix. We make her all pretty and stuff. Then she goes on a date with Felix. "That's a perfect plan."

"Don't worry about Felix. I already asked him about it. He said it was fine." This is a perfect plan.

Alec Pov

I was listening to Jane and Bella talking.

"Bella!" "Hi Jane!" She blocked me out of her head. I could still hear. I was not a human.

"Bella you want to get Alec jealous and you awesome. You already are awesome and pretty but still you wanna?"

"Anything." Bella vowed. Jane told Bella the plan that she goes on a fake date with Felix. They would make her all pretty and stuff. She would need to wear makeup. She is beautiful already. Then she goes on a date with Felix. "That's a perfect plan." Bella exclaimed.

"Don't worry about Felix. I already asked him about it. He said it was fine." I walked down the stairs. I had heard what they were talking about.

_You are dead Alec._

**I know.**

_Alec we can still do the plan._

**I still love her.**

_I know that._

**What if she goes back to Cullen?**

_She won't. I know that. She hates him._

Preview of next chapter

_I was getting ready for my date. Charlie was okay with me hanging out with the Volturi any time I wanted. As long as they made me happy. That is what my dad had said._


	5. Chapter 5

Bella Pov

I was getting ready for my date. Charlie was okay with me hanging out with the Volturi any time I wanted. As long as they made me happy. That is what my dad had said. He was really nice at times. Today was my 'date' with Felix. "Come on lets do your makeup!" Jane screamed.

"Gosh does it really matter Jane?" I asked. "Yes it is. We want to make Alec jealous. Right? Are you regretting the plan?" Jane said. She was scared I didn't like Alec anymore. "1) I like Alec so don't worry. 2) I love the plan. 3) I am not regretting the plan." I said. I said I liked Alec so she wouldn't worry, but it made me worried that Edward would come back one day. "She had finished with the makeup. I went to put on my dress. (On Profile) It was a strapless white dress. It had a piece of black fabric on the top. I met Felix right outside of Jane's room.

"We know the plan right?" Felix asked Jane and I. We nodded our heads. Jane was going to get Alec. She would text me when Alec and herself were outside of the room we were in. It was simply Felix room. Jane texted me. I looked at him. We leaned into kiss. Alec screamed, "Bella I like you. Why can't you realize that?" Alec ran out of the room. I felt sorry for doing that to him. I went over to his room. Which was Jane's. He didn't hear me come in. I went over to his bed where he was sitting, sobbing actually. I hugged him. He graciously took it. "Why?" He asked. "I really like you Bella." "I like you, too, Alec. It was a plan for jealously. I never planned to kiss Felix. He was in on it too, everybody was, except you." He kisssed me. I remediately responded. Jane walked in. "Am I interrupting something?" "You can stay Jane. After all, it is you room." I responded. "Are you coming to Italy, Bella?" Alec asked me. I responded with a kiss, "What does that tell you?" "Yes. You are coming to Volterra with us." Alec said.

Alec Pov

I was the happiest man alive.

I could die right now and go to heaven right now.

Bella kissed me and I kissed her.

"I have to go do my homework." Bella said interrupting the silence.

**Thank you Jane.**

_Your welcome._

**She was worth it**.

_Yeah. That was what I was trying to tell you._

**Thank you.**

_I'll say it again. Your welcome. I can't stand my brother being upset._

? Pov

I will have Bella.

She will come to me.

Felix Pov

I didn't mind being used. Bella and Alec are a good couple.

"They are together, finally, and they kissed. Hold up you end Jane." I said. I didn't mind being used for that reason. Jane had to give me a hug, kiss, and thanks. I wasn't that abusing.

Alec came in. "She's gone." That was all it took for every member of the guard to go to the throne room

Bella Pov

I woke up in a dark room. "You're awake." A voice said. "Let me out of here." I said. "Ah Isabella. My name is..."

I will not give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. I really wanted to update the story I will update once a day.

xxHeLlO kItTyxx


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah Isabella. My name is Benjamin." (The Egyptian Coven)

"Why do you have me here? Where am I?" I asked.

"I have you here because Aro told me to. You are just in a storage room." Benjamin replied.

"You're not from the Volturi aren't you?"

"Nope." Benjamin said popping the 'p'.

"Which coven then?" Ed-he and the Volturi never told me all the covens and their people.

"I'm from the Egyptian Coven. Aro doesn't want you near Alec or Jane. You like the guard too much. Aro ordered me to change you tonight or else he will kill the Egyptian Coven, including me." Benjamin told me. Aro wants me for my gift. Wow.

"Can you sneak me back to the Volturi for a minute?" I asked hoping to see Alec.

"Sure for a minute." Benjamin replied. We snuck back to the Volturi castle. Benjamin helped me up and held me so I could see what Alec was doing in his room. He was kissing a girl. She was a vampire. The pale skin gave her away. She was also wearing a Cullen ring. Edward probably got a mate and that was her. Benjamin helped me down. He basically carried me. "Change me." I said.

"Are you sure?" Benjamin asked. He probably thought I was doing this for his coven. It was partly the reason. The other part was maybe I could become part of their coven. "Yes. I am absolutely sure. There shouldn't be bloodshed where it is not needed." I replied.

I woke up three days later. Benjamin and I had become kind of a brother and sister to each other. "Let's get to Egypt. We don't want the Volturi being there without us." He grabbed my hand and we ran to Egypt. The Volturi weren't there. But there was a card from Aro.

_Dear Egyptian Coven,_

_We would like to welcome you to the castle. We would like the whole coven to be here in one week._

_From,_

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus_

Oh. No.

Alec Pov

It had been a few weeks since Bella, my love, disappeared. I wondered where she went

_**I miss her. (Alec and Jane)**_

**When is she coming back Jane?**

_I don't know Alec. Did you ever think that I miss her too? Aro has to bring the Egyptian Coven here too. They are the only coven that hasn't been inspected._

**I know but what if she isn't among the vampires?**

_Then we hunt her and kill her._

**How could you think that Jane? I thought she was like your sister?**

_She is but she probably left us. Go back to your girlfriend, Alec. What was her name…_

**My girlfriend's name is Theresa, Jane. She might be a Cullen, but so was Bella. Don't forget that Jane.**

Just then, Theresa walked in. "Hey baby. I missed you." Theresa said. Then, she kissed me. I was playing with her engagement ring. It was from Cullen. "Bella will show up any day now." Theresa reasurred me. I had told her about me and her. There was something odd about her. She acted like her and Bella were sisters. She showed concern for people she never met. That was out of character for her.

Theresa Pov

I missed Bella. I hadn't seen her in years. We were half-sisters. I had comforted Alec in the last few weeks. I had visited the Volturi a few times. They were all dead now without Bella. Alec had told me what had happened. Everybody loved Bella. Everyone had attracted to her like a magnet.

Bella Pov

I knew everybody missed me. I missed Alec, Jane, and Theresa. Theresa was my half-sister. I had a lot of powers.

1) Mental Shield and Physical Shield

2) Able to control all 4 elements

3) Able to grab powers through physical contact

4) Compulsion

5) Able to change between human, werewolf, shape-shifter, hybrid, and human

I could have a million more powers because I could get a power through physical contact. I was able to control it though. The only way I could do that was to have my physical shield wrapped around my body.

We were going to visit Volterra in a few days. Ben (My nickname for Benjamin) squeezed my hand to snap me back to reality. "Let's go." I said. I knew they were going to recognise me. Alec would want me back and I would probably say yes. Ben had become part of my family and the Volturi were my family. So were the Cullens and my other friends.

We arrived in Italy. We made our way to the Volturi castle. oh yay.

Hoped you liked the chapter. xxHeLlO kItTyxx


	7. Where to stay?

Bella Pov

We met Gianna. I just looked down. Gianna didn't say anything to me. "It's okay Izzy." Ben told me. They had started to call me Izzy. I just started getting used to it. Benjamin told me his coven would be okay if I left to the Volturi. The weird thing was that I had a little bump on my stomach. It looked like when Angela got pregnant. OMG. I might be pregnant. We walked into the throne room. I saw Alec, Jane, Felix, and the Cullens. When they saw me, I swear it was like Christmas day for a little kid. They held their cool, though. "Hi Jane, Alec." I said. "Bella?" Alec asked like I was a ghost right in front of him. Jane answered for me. "Of course." She turned to me. "We missed you." We hugged. Great I was able to hurt people now. I frowned. Alec caught it. "What Bella?" "It's nothing except for my gift. I now have Jane's power." I responded. "Oh." Jane said. "I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked. "For giving you my power." Jane said. "It's okay." I said. Then, I saw....

Ben Pov

I was glad she was happy. She became my sister. Aro was so sure she would come back. Maybe she would. Bella told me what had happened between her and Alec. She told me about their first day to when she looked through the window.

Alec Pov

"Theresa? Is that you." Bella asked. "Bella? My sister? Oh they found you!" Theresa exclaimed. Aro interrupted us "Bella you can stay in your old room." "That's Theresa's room Aro." Jane said. "Well, we don't have anymore rooms so, Bella you can stay in Alec's room." Aro said. "Aro, Bella can stay in my room if she wants." Jane said. She was protecting Bella from the fact I was dating her sister and I used to date her. "Bella. Who's room do you want to stay in?" Aro asked. "I'll stay in...

I need more reviews. Ok. If you don't I will delete this story.

xxHeLlO kItTyxx


	8. WHAT!

Alec Pov

"I'll stay in a Jane's room." Those words broke my heart. Theresa came up to Bella. "Well, I'll give you a full tour of the castle Bella." Theresa said. Bella nodded and they left. A few hours later, I heard Theresa say outside my room, "This is my mate's room. His name is Alec." Theresa opened the door. "What was that for, Theresa?" I said. "What Alec? Her mate is Benjamin. It's not like it matters." Theresa said. "Bella can I talk to you?" she nodded. "Where did you go?" She stayed silent. "Please talk to me." I begged.

"Fine Alec. Here's the story. Benjamin captured me. He told me that if he didn't change me, then Aro would kill the Egyptian coven. I asked Benjamin if I could look through a window. He carried me up to your window and I saw you kissing Theresa. I told Ben to change me. Ben is my nickname for him. Benjamin is a mouthful, even for a vampire. He changed me. We ran back to Egypt. We saw the note and read it. We came here. Ben is my mate and Theresa is yours." She told me.

"What? You got changed to a vampire so you could save someone. How… selfless." I said. Theresa came in. "Feeding time." She said. My Bella went over to Benjamin, who was at the door, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He nodded.

Bella Pov

_I told him (Bella)_

**Great (Ben or Benjamin)**

_I had to. You know I still love him. The only problem is that he doesn't love me._

**Bella he got jealous that you kissed me on the cheek. He still likes you.**

_When did you become an empath? Never mind, let's go feed._

He nodded.

Jane Pov

My eyes were wide open. Bella kissed Benjamin on the cheek. I thought she still liked my brother.

**Yeah I thought too.**

_What did you guys talk about?_

**What happed to her?**

_Oh tell me_

He had a flashback.

***Flashback* (I never thought I would do a flashback)**

**A few hours later, he heard Theresa say outside his room, "This is my mate's room. His name is Alec." Theresa opened the door. "What was that for, Theresa?" Alec said. "What Alec? Her mate is Benjamin. It's not like it matters." Theresa said. "Bella can I talk to you?" she nodded. "Where did you go?" She stayed silent. "Please talk to me." Alec begged. **

"**Fine Alec. Here's the story. Benjamin captured me. He told me that if he didn't change me, then Aro would kill the Egyptian coven. I asked Benjamin if I could look through a window. He carried me up to your window and I saw you kissing Theresa. I told Ben to change me. Ben is my nickname for him. Benjamin is a mouthful, even for a vampire. He changed me. We ran back to Egypt. We saw the note and read it. We came here. Ben is my mate and Theresa is yours." She told Alec.**

He snapped out of the flash back

_I never knew a few weeks with the Egyptian coven could make her mean._

**I know**

_Alec…_

**What?**

_Go back to your mate. Bella moved on. _I thought I would never had to say those words.

" La Tua Cantante." Alec breathed. Oh my gosh. I smelled human right human right in front of us. The only one that was in front of us was Bella.

Alec Pov

I smelled the most delightful scent ever. I looked up to who it was. "La Tua Cantante." I breathed.

"Miss me?" Bella said. "I can take a hug now Theresa isn't here." Jane and I hugged her. We were careful not to crush her. She went back to her vampire form. I had missed her brown eyes and I got to see them again. Before we knew it, our lips were crushed onto each others.

Bella Pov

I smiled to myself. _Thanks Ben._

**You're welcome. Just be careful. The Egyptian coven will always be there for you.**

Theresa Pov

Alec and Bella were kissing. My mate and my sister were kissing. I stormed to Aro. He took my hand. He smiled. "What are you going to Aro?" I asked hoping for some way they were separated. "Nothing." He said. "WHAT!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING?" I screamed. I was pretty sure Alec and Bella heard me. "Aro said nothing. He will do nothing. Alec and Bella love each other. Alec doesn't love you though you love him. Bella used to love you like a sister, now it is gone and it has gone to the female guard. The brother ties are to the male guard. You don't fit in there anymore, Theresa." Marcus said. "What? Bella and I were inseparable when we were younger." I said. "Sometimes the past will affect the future." Marcus said.

Alec Pov

We just kissed. Alright, we kissed a lot. We stopped when we heard Theresa scream, "WHAT!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO DO NOTHING?" "Aro said nothing. He will do nothing. Alec and Bella love each other. Alec doesn't love you though you love him. Bella used to love you like a sister, now it is gone and it has gone to the female guard. The brother ties are to the male guard. You don't fit in there anymore, Theresa." Marcus said. "What? Bella and I were inseparable when we were younger." Theresa said as we entered the room. "Sometimes the past will affect the future." Marcus said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means… that is for you to find out." Aro said.

How did you like this chapter I need to reach 45 reviews for a new chapter!


	9. 910 Seduction

I want to post more chapters. I can't have that when you people who don't review.

Theresa Pov

Revenge. That was the only thing on my mind. Who you ask? Alec, Bella, the Volturi and their guard. "I would love to help you." A voice said behind me. It was Edward. Hooray for me. "You don't have to be mean. Well, I need to get revenge on Alec and Bella." Fine I'll work with you. "Really?" Edward asked. Yes. "What's the plan boss?" Edward asked. Boss. I liked the sound of that.

Alec Pov

Bella was mainly in her human form. I was happy. It gave me a chance to see her chocolate brown eyes. "Alec, what are we going to do about Theresa?" My angel asked. "We ignore her." I said. "Alec… I have to tell you something." Bella said. Oh great she is going to break up with me. She'll go back to Benjamin.

_No she won't._

**How do you know?**

_Because she talked to me earlier._

**What did she say to you?**

_You will figure it out. Be happy. She and it are yours._

**What the heck Jane??**

"What?" I asked timidly waiting for rejection. "I'm pregnant. Alec." Bella said. "Let me guess. You're going to tell me it is that Benjamin's baby and you hate me." I said with venom. Bella was crying. "Bella. What the heck? Alec what the heck did you do to her?" I didn't say anything, but my face gave it away. "I will ruin your life Alec Volturi." Heidi said. She went out of the room carrying Bella. Jane came in.

**Jane I didn't mean it.**

_Don't you take a hint? What was the last thing I said to you?_

**You said, 'You will figure it out. Be happy. She and it are yours.'**

_And…._

**The baby's mine.**

_Yes you idiot. She was using Benjamin since you were with her half-sister._

**I'm going to go find her.**

_Good luck. Heidi probably won't let you get out of your room._

I walked out to find my love and tell her I'm sorry.

Bella Pov

Alec… He was all I could think about. The door opened and I saw Alec. I waited. He looked pained. "Bella I'm sorry." He said. "I don't know if I can accept that apology, Alec. I have been hurt too much even by you." I said crying. He walked over to me. I moved out of his reach and ran down the hallway to the only room I knew to go to.

Edward Pov

Theresa and I had created a plan. I was going over the plan. Then, there was a knock at the door. I tried to read their mind. I got nothing. I said "Come in." In, walked a beautiful Bella crying. I ran over to her. I asked her, "What's the matter Bella?" She just sobbed more. **Where is Bella? I have checked every room except one. That was Edward's. She wouldn't go to him, right, **Alec thought. Bella absorbed my power we had a silent conversation.

**What's the matter Bella?**

_I'm pregnant._

**With who?**

_Alec. He went all crazy thinking it was Benjamin's and I was about to say I hated him which wasn't true, but he hates me._

**Don't worry Bella. You are safe from being hurt.**

Jane walked in. She used her power on me. My Bella made it stop. "What the heck Bella?" Jane said. Jane and Bella left my room.

Jane Pov

Edward was comforting my sister, Bella. "What the heck Bella?" I said when she turned my power off. We went outside to talk. "Alec didn't take it well. I told you we shouldn't of told him." Bella said as if it were an everyday subject. "Alec and I already know that. We needed to tell him. What will happen in a few days, when you disappear for a few weeks? He will go back to Theresa or another vampire. When you return, he will have moved on." I said. She knew I was right. "You can tell Edward Aro needed him in the throne room."

Theresa Pov

Nobody knows what my gift is. It is seduction or compulsion. Bella has that gift too. I walked over to Alec's room and opened the door. "Hi baby." I said using seduction. His head snapped up. "Hi babe. I missed you." He said. We were left alone.

--Three Hours Later—

That was fun. I was bringing it into Edward's mind and he put it in Bella's mind._ You can have Bella, Edward. Alec loves me not Bella. I have him under permanent seduction,_ I said in my mind.

Alec Pov

I love Theres- no I love Bel- I love Theresa. I can't even control my own body anymore. Oh no. Bad things were bound to happen.

Bella Pov

I heard Theresa's mind after Edward told me what happened. Alec didn't love me anymore, until I heard Theresa's mind. _You can have Bella, Edward. Alec loves me not Bella. I have him under permanent seduction._ What? Theresa was using seduction on Alec. I ran to Jane, Heidi, and Chelsea and told them what happened. They looked ready to kill.

Chapter 1o

Heidi Pov

Bella told me what happened. I wanted to kill that witch and Alec. "Calm down Heidi. I don't want Alec to be killed." I calmed down. I had forgotten that Bella could read minds. "Fine. I calmed down.

Bella Pov

My life has only gotten worse. Everybody avoided me. Jane came into my room and said, "Miss Swan. Master would like to see you." I left to the throne. Theresa was sitting right beside Aro. When Aro saw me, he said, "Isabella is here." He faced me, "Look at the Princess of Volterra. Miss Theresa." Everybody clapped. "May I speak to Miss Swan alone, Daddy." Theresa said looking at Aro. "Of course you can. Everybody out of here. Alec came toward us and kissed Theresa on the lips. "Bye my love. Bye Miss Swan." Alec said. "I won Isabella. Everybody is wrapped around my finger and Alec loves me not you." Theresa said. Aro walked back in. So much for talking. "I hate you Theresa." I said. I regretted that because the next thing I knew was that I was on the ground and Felix saying, "Don't mess with my little sister." My shield went down. Theresa could use seduction/compulsion on me. I think she wants me to suffer. "Marcus?" I asked. "Yes Miss Swan?" He asked. "What are my ties to Alec?" I asked Marcus. I put my shield around Marcus so he would answer without the seduction affecting him.

I need reviews. Either that or I quit the story. Get your friends to read my story and comment. xxHeLlO kItTyxx


	10. An and preview of next chapter

I need 50 reviews. Five reviews for every chapter, but I will give you a sneak peak of chapter 11:

Theresa was a wonderful child. I was surprised when Isabella asked, "What are my ties to Alec?" Isabella put her shield around me. I smiled to her. I looked at Alec and looked at Bella. Bella put Alec in the shield. Then, I answered, "They are the same as last time. Alec is Bella's soul mate. Alec doesn't like Theresa, but Theresa likes him. Theresa hates you, Bella. Your sister ties are to the female guard and brother ties to the male guard." I paused. Bella said to Alec 'Play along'. "That is all."

"Thank you Marcus." Bella said. "That is not true. I love Theresa." Alec said.

Theresa was a wonderful child. I was surprised when Isabella asked, "What are my ties to Alec?" Isabella put her shield around me. I smiled to her. I looked at Alec and looked at Bella. Bella put Alec in the shield. Then, I answered, "They are the same as last time. Alec is Bella's soul mate. Alec doesn't like Theresa, but Theresa likes him. Theresa hates you, Bella. Your sister ties are to the female guard and brother ties to the male guard." I paused. Bella said to Alec 'Play along'. "That is all."

"Thank you Marcus." Bella said. "That is not true. I love Theresa." Alec said.


	11. Ending

Marcus Pov

Theresa was a wonderful child. I was surprised when Isabella asked, "What are my ties to Alec?" Isabella put her shield around me. I smiled to her. I looked at Alec and looked at Bella. Bella put Alec in the shield. Then, I answered, "They are the same as last time. Alec is Bella's soul mate. Alec doesn't like Theresa, but Theresa likes him. Theresa hates you, Bella. Your sister ties are to the female guard and brother ties to the male guard." I paused. Bella said to Alec 'Play along'. "That is all."

"Thank you Marcus." Bella said. "That is not true. I love Theresa." Alec said. I guess the shield must've slipped. "Thank you someone sees sense. Daddy can you have someone escort Miss Swan to her room." Theresa said. "No. I believe Marcus. You have us under seduction. Isabella warned us in advance. She has her shield around all of us now. I have to say, Alec. You can act." Aro said. "Thank you Master." Alec replied. "I didn't really like kissing you though Theresa. You did have me under your seduction powers earlier, though." Aro thought for a minute. "Felix, Demetri, restrain Theresa. Now, the real Princess of Volterra is Isabella." Aro said. "Come on Bella. We have to plan. We have to get your dress. Come on already. The ball is after you finish pregnancy." Heidi said.

(there was peace for a few weeks so I'll skip after the pregnancy thing)

Alec Pov

Bella had a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Elizabeth. The girls were going out shopping and it left all the boys alone. Felix grabbed me and asked, "Do you like her?" "Who?" I asked innocently. "Bella you idiot." Felix said. "No I love her." I said.

Bella Pov

We were out shopping for the ball dresses. Heidi found a red dress. Jane found a flirty black dress bound to catch Demetri's attention. Chelsea found a beautiful blue dress. I found a beautiful purple dress. Renata got a pink dress. She told me she was going to impress Santiago. Athena and Sulpicia got very flirty, motherly dresses. I so didn't want to be Aro or Caius. "Do you like Alec?" Jane asked me out of nowhere. "Why? Didn't we make it clear? I had his baby." I said really mad. It was really obvious that I liked Alec.

Jane giggled. "Just making sure." I rolled my eyes. We had our own happily ever after.

Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight


End file.
